Luna roja parte 1
by lorenatp02
Summary: los chicos y las chicas se disfrazan para salir a una fiesta local el dia de Halloween, pero un contratiempo les impide ir y deciden quedarse en casa contando historias de miedo. ¿estas historias serán reales o solo eso, historias?
Hola, nos llamamos Lorena y Nerea y esta es nuestra primera historia que hacemos aquí.

A sí que sin más preámbulos comencemos la historia.

PD: no nos odiéis si es una mierda

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **4 FEBRERO DEL AÑO 3021**

En un parque de Saltadilla, ya muy modernizado, (normal XD) estaba una niña de ojos morados y pelo castaño, ni corto ni largo, atado a una coleta alta. Aparentaba 15 años.

Estaba paseando por ahí, cuando de repente tropieza con algo.

xxx- ¡Oh valla! ¡hay algo enterrado aquí! -empieza a desenterrar encontrando un diario deteriorado de color marrón.

Madre- Bunny cariño, me voy a casa que se está haciendo tarde y tengo que preparar la comida. No llegues tarde.

Bunny- De acuerdo mama. ¿de quién será esto? Sé que está mal, pero tengo curiosidad de lo que está escrito. - abre el diario y lo primero que se encuentra unas iniciales. - ¿B. U? ¿que será eso? Umm…mejor llamo a Blake a ver si él sabe algo. – Blake coge el teléfono.

Blake- _¿sí? ¿Quién es?_

Bunny- Blake soy yo Bunny. He encontrado algo que te interesara.

Blake- _ok, ven a mi casa y lo vemos._

Bunny- ok xao.

Después de un rato Bunny va a casa de Blake. Entran a su cuarto y empiezan a leer el diario…

Bunny- _22 de junio del año 2016 a las 11:00_ _Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano…_

… _pero no me agrada mucho, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no me gustan las vacaciones, prefiero estar con un libro en la mano a estar corriendo detrás de una pelota en la playa, por lo que me he traído este cuaderno de notas._

xxx- Bombón deja ya de escribir tanto y vente a jugar con nosotras.

Bombón- no tengo ganas bellota, seguid vosotras sin mí.

xxx- pero Bombón si te pasas escribiendo todo el verano te vas a perder toda la diversión.

Bellota- Burbuja tiene razón. No vas a estar todo el verano así ¿o sí?

Bombón- no, claro que no. No soy tan empollona como pensáis. – las tres empiezan a reírse.

Profesor U- siento aguarles la fiesta, pero Mojo Jojo acaba de viajar hacia Egipto para uno de sus malvados planes.

Burbuja- ¿y por qué Mojo Jojo va a Egipto?

Profesor U- muy simple Burbuja. Mojo quiere un escarabajo.

Bellota- ¿un escarabajo? ¿ qué es para comérselo? Jaja.

Bombón- no Bellota. En el antiguo Egipto los escarabajos eran diamantes o colgantes que hacían los faraones para encerrar a espíritus malignos.

Burbuja- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que Mojo quiere robar el escarabajo para liberar a un dios maligno?

Profesor- probablemente Burbuja, pero solo puede liberarlo adivinando un jeroglífico. Tenéis que impedirlo antes de que cometa un error.

Bombón- de acuerdo profesor, en seguida vamos.

 **EN EGIPTO…**

Dentro de una pirámide…

Mojo- ya casi lo tengo... solo un poquito más y…

Brick- ¡ehh mono de mierda! ¡danos un poco de pasta pa' porros!

Mojo- ¡casi lo tenía! Bueno tomad.

Butch- ¡pero que puta mierda es esta! ¡pero si nos has dado macarrones!

Mojo- ¿lo quieres con tomate o con queso?

Boomer- ¡pero lo que queremos es dinero no macarrones!

Brick- hasta el tonto de Boomer lo sabe.

Boomer- exacto… ¡oye!

Mojo- si queréis el dinero, tenéis que coger aquel escarabajo de allí.

Butch- ¿un escarabajo que es para comértelo? Jaja.

Brick- ¿no ves que es de cristal? So pedazo de idiota. – le da un zape a Butch.

Butch- ¡ehh eso duele! Pero me quedo con los macarrones.

Todo el mundo lo mira con cara de wtf.

Butch- ¿¡que!? Tengo hambre.

Ellos van a coger el escarabajo cuando…

Bombón- ¡alto hay! ¡no os dejaremos que os lo llevéis!

Brick- pero mira quién es. La rosita empollona. ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

Bombón- ¡cállate! ¡no soy empollona! Solo me gusta estudiar. Algo que en tu vocabulario no existe. Idiota.

Butch- oye friki no te metas con mi hermano.

Bellota- oye gilipollas a quien le dices friki que te reviento esa cara de idiota mujeriego que tienes. Pero con cariño.

Butch- ¿de verdad?

Bellota- no.

Mientras que los cuatro estaban peleando, Boomer aprovecho y cogió el escarabajo mientras que Mojo se escondía.

Burbuja- ¡ehh! ¿¡a donde crees que vas!?

Pero Burbuja dio un mal paso y piso una baldosa, la cual activo una trampa que hizo que el suelo se abriera cayendo todos menos Mojo. Brick y Butch cayeron solos, Bombón cayó encima de Bellota y Boomer cayo con el amuleto, pero Burbuja cayó encima de él provocando que soltara el amuleto al suelo, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Segundos después apareció una luz violeta que iluminando toda la sala. Cuando la luz desapareció los chicos también.

Blake- ¿eso es todo?

Bunny- no, hay una frase más que pone…

… _sé que es una misión más, pero algo dentro de mi dice que algo cambiara…_

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Antes de irnos les daremos unos puntos que se nos han olvidado.

Los chicos y chicas tienen 17 años.

Vamos a subir los cap. Casi todos los sábados.

Las letras daleadas es lo que está escrito en el diario.

Bueno eso es todo y esperamos que os haya gustado. Si es así comentadlo y eso nos servirá para seguir la historia con vuestro apoyo.


End file.
